White Exemplars
The White Exemplars are a perculiar chapter of Astartes. For such a devout chapter with such fanatic hatred towards psykers, it would come as a shock to learn that the White Exemplars have an extremely high amount of psychic mutations in their gene-seed. Though this might seem like a contradiction, the fact of the matter is simple: The White Exemplars do not believe themselves to be psykers. Rather, they see themselves as the chosen chapter of the Emperor, and is granted His holy powers to wield against the xeno, the mutant and the heretic. History The Time of Treason At the outbreak of the bloody time in Imperial History known as the Age of Apostasy, the White Exemplars were a relatively standard chapter following the creed of the Codex Astartes. '' Yet, it was during this dark reign that treason and heresy almost claimed the vaunted Chapter. The Chief Librarian Malacar turned to the worship of the Ruinous Powers, letting himself be claimed by a Greater Daemon of Tzeentch. The daemon laid dormant for long, plotting and scheming within the Chapter. However, it found resistance all along the way, for no great number of battle brothers would turn as long as the Dominus Primicerius remained, his faith in the Imperium strong. So it came to be that the Chief Librarian, with his company of rag-tag followers drawn from both serf and battle-brother, stormed the throne room of the Imperius Fortalitium, slew the Chapters finest warriors, the Praetorians, and the lord of the chapter. As Malacar ascended the stairs to the throne, a challenge was uttered from the gate. It was High Chaplain Lamateri, and he decried the Chief Librarian. Though the Dominus Primicerius may lead the chapter in matters of administration and strategy, there was no brother who would not bow before the High Chaplain and his aura of righteousness. In fact, no matter how much the Chief Librarian bellowed orders, none would, or perhaps dared, to do anything other than to move out of the way of the revered Chaplain. As such, Malacar found himself forced to face off against the Chaplain. The battle was titanic, the Librarian shattering painted glass and pillars of stone as his daemonic powers materialized, only to be deflected by the Chaplains Rosarius. Steadily, Lamateri closed the distance to the Librarian, his Crozius crackling with energy. He reached the stairs and smashed his Crozius into the chest of the Chief Librarian, and the traitors torso exploded from the energy. It should have ended there, but Malacar was no longer a being simply of flesh and blood. Sacrifising his soul in his last moments alive, Malacar opened a portal and his body was transformed into a towering being of shimmering feathers and schyting, onyx talons. Malacar had fallen, but Urd'Sahn'Ehl had risen. Seeing this, the battle brothers who had betrayed their chapter saw their folly and, determined to make amends, joined the Chaplain in his battle against the Witchspawn. Though the Astartes were many and the wounds they inflicted deep, they had little hope of defeating the Greater Daemon. In the end, there was only Lamateri and Urd'Sahn'Ehl left. The Chaplain had held out long, his Rosarius shattered and his Crozius disfigured, yet still it was something that protected him. The Chaplain, his rage great, uttered the words that were later etched on every suit of armor the Chapter held and tattoed on all brother-marines chests. ''"Faith is purest when it is unquestioning!" As the words were uttered, his Crozius came to life again, but not with the blue lightning and the ozone tang of a power field, but with a blazing golden flame that made the weapon shine like the sun. Lamateri hurled the Crozius straight into the face of the tiring Greater Daemon, it's connection to the materium weak as it was, and the flaming Crozius accomplished its duty, and what had once been Malacar exploded outwards. Urd'Sahn'Ehl had fallen, and faith had been its bane. However, what should have been cause for celebration had instead turned into a time of great mourning, the fall of their beloved Dominus taking a toll on the Chapter morale. The Librarians begged Lamateri to let them probe his mind, for they believed that in the battle, a latent psychic gene had been awaken. This, to the suspicious Chaplain, sounded like they wanted to control his mind. What would follow next was to be the harshest night in the Chapters history. The Grand Culling A Librarian had been corrupted and left the Chapter without its leader, and from that it was deemed that all Librarians were tainted. Led by the fanatical Lamateri, the whole Chapter turned against their Librarius. The more senior members, the Epistolaries and Codiciers, turned themselves over, knowing full well what was coming. But the younger ones, they fought through the night, slaying many of their brothers, only making their situation worse. After all young had been defeated and killed by the rest of the Chapter, the remaining "Witchkin" were brought before the Chaplain. Ten Codiciers and three Epistolaries were burned infront of the altar dedicated to the Emperor. It was decided that all true Exemplars who showed such powers were no dirty psyker, for those powers were granted to a true son of the Emperor, and were in no way connected to the warp, but just an expression of strong faith. The Age of Apostasy and the Emperors Pure The White Exemplars emerged from their isolation at the edge of Segmentum Tempestus a new chapter, one of new creed and faith. Followers of the newly risen Sebastian Thor, the White Exemplars deployed on hundreds of worlds to cleanse the filthy heretics who had taken root. No longer did they follow the strictures of the Codex Astartes, no more Librarians to guide an army of small squads. Now, entire companies deployed in force, their squads random in number, all led by the newly appointed Chaplains (Who were, in fact, psykers in denial). The Segmentum Tempestus were soon rid of the heretic and the witches alike, at the fair price of several suits of Tactical Dreadnought Armor liberated from heretical Forge Worlds, and as they entered the Segmentum Solar, the Age of Apostasy came to a dramatic end with the death of High Lord Goge Vandire. The Apostasy was over, but the deeds of the Exemplars had only just begun. Organization Combat Doctrine The White Exemplars are a chapter of dedicated close-quarters combat, for there is no purer form of battle. This, coupled with the large amount of Terminator armored troops, makes for a solid-hitting army who are not hesitant to teleport into hazardous battlefields to wreak death and destruction on the foe. In battle, the White Exemplars go into battle with heavy-resistant Terminators forming the core of the army, supported by teleporting Phase-squads. Specialist Ranks Dominus Primicerius: The Chapter Master of the White Exemplars go by the name Dominus Primicerius. Legatus: The captains of the chapter are called the Legatus. Praetorians: The greatest warriors of the Chapter, the Praetorians are second only in combat skill to the Annointed One. They often form the bodyguards of Captains and the Dominus, although they can, at times, take to the field to lead their allies from the front. Anointed One: The Anointed One is without a doubt the Chapters greatest warrior. Wearing Artificier Armor in favor of Terminator armor, the Anointed One moves, strikes and breathes perfection, his holy sword, the Filament Blade, barely visible as it moves around in synchrony to his body the way no mortal could wield a weapon. Truly, the Anointed One is the epitome of the perfect warrior. Chaplain: The Chaplains of the White Exemplars differ from normal Chaplains. They perform the same duties that normal Chaplains perform, but they are also powerful psykers, who handle daemonic incursions and taint. Not that any true Chaplain would admit that their power is anything other than the blessings of the Emperor. Phase Squad: During the cleansing days of the Chapter, they came across many interresting gadgets. One of those were the personal teleporters. After reverse-engineering it, it was offered to the most devout brothers in the chapter. Indeed, tearing themselves through the warp is taxing on any being, especially if one is not protected by the lumbering Terminator armor, but the Phase Squads have a far greater protection; Their faith. Their faith is strong enough to maintain their bodies while in the warp for the few seconds they are there, for they firmly believe no harm can come to them while they are in there for so short a time. Chapter Equipment The Chapter has a large amount of Terminator armor, enough to outfit a whole 4 companies at once. However, though they have these precious artifacts in plenty, the wearer is made clear that he does not own it, he borrows it. After every use, it is returned and worked on by the chapters Techmarines to repair any dent and add more to the suits intricate history. As such, the armors are highly adorned with wings and Aquilas. Though most Exemplars see their powers as gifts from the Emperor, the Techmarines know full well the truth of the matter. Keeping it to themselves, they instead work by integrating Psychic Hoods into every suit of Power Armor, no matter if the brother who wears it has shown psychic potential or not. The ruse to explain it is that it meerly acts to increase awareness and reactions of the marine, and indeed it is so, for the Astartes who wears one is not as burdened by latent psychic energy. Traditions A general process of recruition is to let the aspirants out in carapace armor, bolt pistol and a combat blade and the ones who return with the most heads of the Abhumans are seen as great warriors and hunters. It was not always so, before the Chapters rebirth, the process was simple: The recruit seeks out an abhuman settlement and challenges the leader. If he wins, he gets to return. Now, however, the puritan Exemplars have taken a liking of slaughtering the Abhumans whenever they can, and it is not unusual for whole companies to leave the Caesarea Fortalitium in full wargear only to wipe out a settlement or two when no other use of the time can be found. After a battle, those who have fought the brothers can count themselves lucky if they fell in the act. For the White Exemplars are a cruel chapter who enjoys capturing any survivors of the foe and pitting them against each other and themselves in their arena when they return. Homeworld The White Exemplars have claimed a planet at the very outskirts of Segmentum Tempestus, near the Ophidium Gulf. The planet, designated as P434142, is known to the inhabitants as Vamth. Vamth is home to a once friendly abhuman (and possibly even xeno) race on the southern hemisphere, but now, recently, they have become chased down and almost hunted to extinction by the Exemplars, making the Abhumans grow very hostile. The planet Vamth is a relatively advanced garden planet, it possesses no Hive City but has a large part of the planet dedicated to metropolitan area, while still maintaining a large part of the planets native grassland. The planet is composed 60% of water, meaning there are fewer trees, and the trees that grow are often short, but it is more than enough water to create beautiful green grasslands. Fortress Monastery The Chapters Fortress Monastery, the Imperius Fortalitium, meaning "The Imperial Fortress" is an immense structure. Sitting in the middle of the huge Tesmadea plain, it has battlements upon battlements rimming its entire outward (and inward) structure. Huge Macrocannons sit atop the towers ringing the walls, autocannon, lascannons and heavy bolter batteries cover the walls, all the while the ground approach is filled with melta, plasma and flamestorm turrets. To assault the Imperius Fortalitium is surely to assault one of the most well-defended positions in the Segmentum. However, the outward battlements is not all there is to the Fortress Monastery. Inside, there are hundreds of chambers dedicated to their own specific purpose, as well as an arena to test your blade against brothers and captured foes. And deep down, there stands the Primary Gate. A large, golden door, a meter thick, covered by two adamantium lightningbolts blocking the way, inscribed with "Sealed with thunderbolts". Before it stands 4 of the Chapters Finest, 4 towering Dreadnoughts armed with devastating weaponry that no mere Battlebrother, Terminator clad or not, could hope to hoast, and before even these stalwart sentinels is a powerful void shield drawing energy from the core of the planet. Truly, to breach the Primary Gate, an army of massive proportions would be needed. Whats more, none, not even the Dreadnoughts who guard it, know what is housed inside. Perhaps it was something incredibly powerful to bring the Imperium victory, or perhaps it was a great evil locked forever within the depths. No living being knows, for the information was lost with the Chief Librarian Malacar, but none have breached it and seen, for the risks inherent in it are far to great. Notable White Exemplars Lamateri the Clear-sighted The Chaplain who saved the Chapter and opened its eyes to the inherent taint of Psykers and all alike them. Dominus Jandulac The current Dominus Primicerius of the White Exemplars, Jandulac has done much to keep his chapter justified, but he knows that without the help of their powerful ally, the Ecclesiarchy, the chapter would have been deemed renegade long ago for their deeds. Legatus Alexander Legatus Alexander is a towering brute of a man even outside his power armor. Legatus of the third Company, Alexander is a fierce warrior who inspires his men to great deeds and greater prowess in battle. Though he is such a mighty warrior, he is still a Legatus and obliged to be protected by his Praetorians. Alexander is an Omicron-class psyker whos powers manifest subcontiously when under mental duress, often taking the form of turning his greatsword into a shining white beacon. However, as the Legatus leads from the front, he is often in harms way, and Alexander do not trust just anyone, which have brought his Praetorians down to three members. Praetorian Olanius : Olanius is one of the three Praetorians who guard Alexander. Out of all the three, it is with Olanius Alexander can speak freely on matters of emotional trauma, if such a thing could be said to exist amongst the Astartes of the White Exemplars. Olanius is a skilled wielder of his Halberd. Praetorian Philipe : Philipe is the second of the three Praetorians. When it comes to matters of debate, it is always to Philipe Alexander can turn for a more ingoing analysis of a situation. As Olanius, Philipe wields a Halberd with great skill. Praetorian Frederick : Of the three Praetorians, Frederick is considered the best. Wielding a large, two handed power sword, the blows dealt by him are said to hammer down like a drop pod on a foe. In matters of philosophical and ethical questions, it is to Frederick Alexander can turn, for the battle scarred veteran keeps an objective and unbiased view of things outside of battle. It says alot for his skill that Frederick can make statements that do not result in the slaughter of millions of possible heretics and recieve no reprimand. Anointed Clovis Clovis is the current Anointed One, and is therefore the greatest warrior in the entire chapter. His swordsplay is excellent enough to take on twenty training-servitors at once without his armor without a single one landing a scratch on him. Clovis is a silent character, often spending his time in quiet meditation or honing his already impecable skills with his sword. Clovis is not a fanatic like his brothers, and he does not believe that the psychic powers of some of his brothers are miracles of the Emperor. The fact that he can speak of this without fear of punishment or chastetisement speaks highly of his skill, for he is invaluable to the Chapter, and none would dare face the might of the Anointed One in single combat. Chapter Relics Filament Blade The Filament Blade is a chapter relic blade and was earned through service in the Deathwatch. Masterfully crafted, the Filament Blade is given only to the Anointed One, for no other possesses the skill to be worthy of such a weapon. In battle, it is surprisingly light for its size and extremely sharp even without its potent power field. Purity's Reach The Greatsword wielded by Legatus Alexander, it is a huge weapon of not ensured origin, the blade longer than even the Legatus in his Terminator armor. In enclosed areas, it would be seen as nearly useless, the length stopping it from being wielded effectively. But the Legatus is no weakling without a weapon either, and he finds that the reach and power of the relic blade is a fair trade to offer up the use of a powered weapon in cramped areas. Star of Faith The dented and misshapen form of Lamateri's Crozius Arcanum is at all times kept in a stasis tomb. It is guarded by four Praetorians and several chapters serfs make sure nothing interferes with the stasis field. The Star of Faith is truly the Chapters most venerated relic. Skull of the Traitor The only thing left after the horrible Malacar is his charred skull. While most chapters would destroy it without a moments hesitation, or at least keep it locked away in the most powerful stasis chamber, the White Exemplars bring it to the field. It is an inspiration for the men and a promise to the foe: No matter how powerful they may seem, they will end just like Malacar did; Charred by the Emperors holy fire. Chapter Fleet Mimirum:' '''''Not a starship per se, the planet Vamth's moon has been remade into an orbital defense station, easily capable of crippling any fleet. Though it cannot leave Vamth's orbit, its weapon batteries can reach for several thousand of kilometres, bringing out a large killzone that a ship would have to weave through to get in reach of the planet. ''Cleansing Star: ''The Cleansing Star is the Chapters Battle Barge. While mostly kept in reserve around the chapter homeworld, when it comes time to deploy in force, the Cleansing Star leads the fleet into glory in His name. ''Duty's Call: ''Strike Cruiser ''Holy Zeal: ''Strike Cruiser ''Righteous Cannonade: ''Strike Cruiser ''Imperius Victus: ''Strike Cruiser Quotes Category:Legionaire22 Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Imperium